


Candles

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cas being cute, cas trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas surprises Dean. Things go slightly less smooth than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read, pls review.

Dean was heading back to the bunker after a relatively easy (read: suspicious) salt and burn. Sam had left Dean to meet up with some new friends (yes, actual friends) he had made recently. He’s still thinking about it when he walks through the front door of the bunker. That’s when the content look on his face is replaced with one of confusion. Instead of being met with darkness or the flicker of ancient lightbulbs, he sees dozens of tiny burning stars. As the nearly overwhelming scent of lavender wafts into his nostrils, Dean realizes what the objects are.

“Cas… Where are you, Cas?” Dean calls out, expecting an answer as to why there’s a billion candles in the place because it’s probably a fire hazard. Dean hears something, like a person stumbling, and before he knows it, Cas is standing in front of him, shirtless. He’s wearing jeans, which is slightly odd, but not unattractive in Dean’s mind.

“You’re back. I thought you’d be at least another hour,” Cas says quickly. He sounds nervous which is yet another oddity, but Dean doesn’t question it. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. What’s going on?” Cas looks down to his bare feet, wiggling his toes anxiously. 

“I went to the store,” is all Cas says, his eyes darting up to meet Dean’s for a split second, a light blush washing over his face as he wrings his hands.

“And bought every single one of their candles?” Dean picks up one of the glass jars, looking at the label uninterestedly, looking back to Cas for some kind of elaboration. 

“Yes. Well, minus the ones with Jesus on them. I didn’t think you would appreciate those,” Cas says. He’s pretty adamant about not looking at Dean at all. Dean glances at the table to his right, seeing two wine glasses, both meticulously three-fourths full. He picks one up, swirling its contents around superficially, like they do at tastings, before curiously sniffing at it.

“So, I guess I failed, huh?” Cas asks, shoving his previously restless hands into his pockets, now shuffling his feet.

“Failed at what?” Dean asks, smelling the dark red liquid for a second longer before taking a tentative sip.

“You know… being… sexy…” Dean chokes on his wine, and he soon realizes that trying to keep it in his mouth only results in a burning feeling in his throat. This sends Dean into an inevitable coughing fit. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asks, his blue eyes widening as he rushes to Dean’s side. 

“Yeah… I’m fine,” Dean manages to choke out.

“Are you sure?”

“Cas, I’m fine.” Cas sits down at the table, sighing deeply, almost angrily.

“That was my fault, wasn’t it?” Cas asks, looking as if he’s internally cursing himself.

“No, it wasn’t. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that. I didn’t know that’s what this was all about.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe this would be a situation referred to as ‘awkward’…”

“Yeah, well…”

“You’re so patient with me. I’m sorry you have to deal with my naïve antics.” Dean sits down.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. And besides, I don’t mind teaching you things once in a while,” Dean says, a small smile on his lips as he leans across the table to place a gentle kiss to Cas’s forehead.

“And you’re very sexy. Don’t even worry about that.”


End file.
